


【率宽】代价

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 半年前醉酒产物 狗血程度五颗星
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	【率宽】代价

夫胜宽清楚地知道自己的酒量是一瓶红酒，但这波客人实在太难缠了一点，酒都喝过三巡了，这合同的事还是一点儿不松口。

好不容易找了借口脱身，拜托门口的服务生到来一满杯的热水，胆战心惊地躲在角落里喝下去，期待身体里的酒精赶紧被稀释掉，下一秒就被一股强大的力气拖进洗手间。

手腕被紧紧握住按在门板上，刚刚喝下去的热水又来不及起作用，酒劲儿刚好往上涌，胃胀得可以，眼前也是天旋地转，夫胜宽很难判断眼前的人究竟是谁。

但熟悉的声音响在耳边，仅有的意识让夫胜宽还能认清面前压制自己的人是崔韩率，对方来谈判的团队里既因外貌而显眼，又对自己来说是杀手锏的一员。

这人十分清楚自己的酒量极限在哪里，所以在自己被灌了一整瓶红酒之前都没有任何动作，放松了警惕所以现在才处于这样的境地么？

先前的消息没能准确传达对方团队里有崔韩率这件事，到了现场才知道遇到故人的夫胜宽已经尽全力装作无事，同往常一样应酬，想要在觥筹之间签下合同尽早离场。

可崔韩率他不同旁人。

他太了解夫胜宽了。

崔韩率很清楚夫胜宽的酒量，知道他会晕吐但不会断片，永远都留着最后一份清醒，只是为难的是自己的身体罢了。所以当夫胜宽笑着地推开身边在自己腿上乱摸的咸猪手，找借口去洗手间的时候，崔韩率就知道他到极限了。

撑着墙咬着牙试图挺过这段晕眩。

绝对不能被崔韩率抓到把柄，绝对不能落于下风，夫胜宽就秉着这样的信念，努力忍下恶心想吐的感觉逃离了这个应酬场。

不想还是被崔韩率抓了个正着。

被前男友按在厕所墙上予取予求，应该没有比这样更惨的了吧。

是，我是前些年念书的时候迷你迷的不行，即使那时候你有女友我都还愿意同你表白对你好。但时间不是会教人做人吗？就不许我现在长大懂事，知道对自己好一点了么？

但凡我今天知道是你来我就绝对会找借口推了这场应酬。

夫胜宽被亲的迷迷糊糊地想。

接吻这种事一回生二回熟，何况两人原本就不是清清纯纯牵手浅吻的关系，夫胜宽是崔韩率交往的第一个男生，两个人把该尝试的不该尝试的都试了个遍。

夫胜宽是很会流眼泪的类型，肺活量不小但一和崔韩率接吻就喘不上来气，被压着胸口觉得闷痛就眼泪汪汪泪水淌了一脸。

「怎么又哭了？」

「你还和两年前一样啊。」崔韩率软乎乎的棕色额发贴在夫胜宽额头上，暂时放过被亲肿的一双嘴唇。

夫胜宽抽泣两声扯住面前人的领子，身体比心诚实，往事休要再提，到嘴边的红烧肉不吃白不吃，这人真烦人干嘛非要提两年前的事情。

「去隔壁酒店吗胜宽？」崔韩率绕着夫胜宽耳廓舔，顺着三颗痣的方向由下到上，由上到下，低沉的嗓音在耳朵边上晕开，这可不是什么常人能忍受得了的事情。

夫胜宽腿都软了。

「不...不行啊...谈判还没结束」抽抽噎噎的。

酒劲儿还没过去又被亲到觉得又幸福又委屈，还是喜欢他啊，真讨厌。

崔韩率搂在夫胜宽腰上的手猛地一紧，把哭得粘乎乎的小人儿往自己这边带，

夫胜宽很清楚地感觉到...下面被顶到了。

「那看来只能在这里了，」崔韩率故意挺了挺腰，隔着西装裤子磨蹭了一下，算是和夫胜宽的小兄弟打个招呼，「夫胜宽xi只能在这里被我脱了裤子操吧，嗯？」

夫胜宽一抖，好久没听过这种直白的荤话，最近遇到的人都矜持得很，床上那档子事做得居然能那么“客气”，搞得他也不好意思自己一个人嗨，所以每次都不能爽到。

「自己脱。」命令再次从耳边传来。

「看着我的眼睛。」夫胜宽被捏着下巴强迫着微抬起头，被要求对视的同时，手下的活计也不能停，手被崔韩率带着给自己扩张。

这种活一般都是上床对象来做，夫胜宽习惯于被服务了，冷不丁用自己的手指插入还有些意外的...羞耻，尤其是被盯着的情况下。

很快就插进去了第二根手指，夫胜宽扭曲着把手扭到背后的姿势有些别扭，不自觉的挺起胸好方便手指的运动。

到第三根手指的时候已经很容易能都感受到涨涨的感觉了，夫胜宽咬着嘴唇但还是有零落的呻吟溜出来，崔韩率垂着睫毛低头看他，每出来一个闷哼就在嘴唇上轻咬一下。

也不算吻，更像是对于夫胜宽如此主动的奖赏。

意外的，崔韩率没选择背入的方式——明明其实这个时候背入是最方便的。

抬起夫胜宽的右腿挂在臂弯上，崔韩率撸动几下自己的东西就打算在小口试探，毕竟刚刚盯着面前脸颊潮红的前男友自己给自己扩张已经足够他硬了。

虽然扩张的充分但说到底没有润滑就被操还是挺冒险的一件事，巨大的硬物在穴口戳刺的时候夫胜宽还是不自觉地紧张起来，连带洞穴都自动关上了门。

啪的一声被打在屁股上，裤子也只脱了一半乱七八糟地挂在腿上，挂在裤腰间晃悠的腰带被拍到胯骨上硌得他生疼。

「自己扒着，」崔韩率微微屈起腰，握着自己的东西塞了进去，「好紧。」

「胜宽...胜宽好紧...」全部没入之后崔韩率试着挺动，「说起来，之前在一起的时候还从来没和胜宽试过在外面做呢。」

「胜宽有和别的男人这样做过吗？」

「啊...看来我又是你的第一次啊。」圈着夫胜宽右腿的手绕到背后顺着尾椎骨到穴口的方向反复研磨，下面的小嘴像是渴求极了一般嘬着硕大的硬物，吞吞吐吐。

夫胜宽后面又胀又痛，细微的撕扯感像电流一样沿着脊椎冲到大脑，整个人软塌塌地被半托半抱着操，没有意识到自己塌着腰顺着抽插的节奏主动把屁股往后送。

「夫胜宽xi，这么想要被我操吗？是不是很爽啊...」

「只有我才能让你这样吧...」

「嗯？自己用手扒开着让我干你？小屁股还在迎合我的肉棒...这么饥渴吗胜宽xi？」

「呜...变态...崔...啊！」夫胜宽像是被钉在墙上一样面对面着被操干，一阵大力的贯穿让他讲不出完整的话，只剩断断续续的呻吟，红肿的穴口终于分泌了点肠液，混合着来自崔韩率的东西挤出微微发白的细小泡沫。

要被操穿了的感觉...

好大...好涨...已经...不行了...啊——

崔韩率也快到了，捏着夫胜宽的臀瓣大力地挺动了起来，忍不住伏在夫胜宽肩头小声地闷哼着射了出来，精液全部灌了进去，最后还借着精液的润滑再次缓慢挺动着延长快感。

「就算在这就做了，夫胜宽xi，你看看你的样子，好像被我操到快要昏过去了呢，也没办法回去工作了。」

崔韩率咬着夫胜宽的耳垂恶狠狠道，「刚刚敬酒的那轮，那位的手都要摸到你大腿根了呢」，停顿了一下拍了拍夫胜宽的屁股，「夹好。」

「反正要谈得下来总归是要付出点代价，你说是吧，夫胜宽xi。」


End file.
